La Noé del Olvido
by Alice-chan15
Summary: Lily es una antigua exorcista que hace su aprición en el cuartel general y dara la vuelta a todo, hasta a la vida de Kanda. En cambio ella y Allen viviran muchos malentendidos lo que hara rabiar a Kanda, aun sabiendo que ella es toda para él.No es Yullen.
1. Lillian Casterwill

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que desde que me fui.

-¿Quién será esa?-preguntan los del departamento científico. -¿Sera una nueva exorcista?

-Komuiiiiiiii, he vuelto, ábreme- Dije emocionada.

-Querida primero tienes que dejar que el guardián te examine.

-Acaso has olvidado mi problema- grite furiosa.

-Guardián, abre la puerta- dijo Komui un poco preocupado.

-Nii-san, ¿Quién es esa chica?- pregunta Lenalee que había llegado junto con Allen a la sala.

-Una vieja amiga-dijo él.

Todos al verme entrar se extrañaron de por qué una completa desconocida había podido entrar tan fácilmente en el cartel general. Pero lo más extraño es de por qué estaba llena de vendas. Caminé por la sala hasta llegar a la oficina de Komui, mientras caminaba a más no poder lo que más me llamo la atención era un chico de cabello blanco y a Lenalee que a pesar de los años no había cambiado nada. Al llegar me senté en el sofá casi ansiosa ya que las piernas me temblaban del dolor.

-Komui, mi inocencia se cristalizó, apena me quedan unas marcas pero quiero que las veas tu mismo. –dije mientras me quitaba las vendas.-Todavia puedo cantar pero ahora me curo más despacio.

-Ya veo, te paso lo mismo que a Lenalee, tu inocencia ha reaccionado para salvar a su potador.

-Además Komui, tengo un Noé dormido dentro de mí. Y además mis poderes están aumentando por cada día que pasa. Ahora cuando toco a una persona puedo ver todo su pasado en un segundo, y, puede que dentro de unos días pueda ver hasta su futuro.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…?-se escucha detrás de la puerta. Me acerque deprisa y la abrí con una gran sonrisa, todos de extrañaron con mi actitud pero yo les dije:

-Si queríais escuchar mi historia habérmelo preguntado.

-En primer lugar mi nombre es Lillian Castewill, tengo 17 años y soy una exorcista. No puedo trabajar en equipo porque mi inocencia podría matar a los de mí alrededor. Durante mi última peles una de mis inocencias se cristalizó es decir que tengo 2 inocencias y son de tipo parasito. Me uní a la orden a los 10 años pero no me quedo aquí porque es un lugar bastante triste y…

-Ya basta.-Dijo Luverrier nada más enterarse de que estaba aquí.-Has vuelto después de 7 años sin ninguna herida y sin ninguna inocencia y pides que confiemos en ti.

-Sashiburine (ha pasado mucho tiempo) inspector Luverrier, Link ¿Cómo han estado?-dije entusiasmada.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver con que familiaridad los trataba pero esa confianza. Toque sus caras intentando leer sus pasados y lo conseguí.

-Allen Walker…-mustie

-Tu, como te atreves a hacerle eso a Allen Walker.-en aquel momento de mi salía un aura negra como la de Kanda pero mucho peor.

-Bakka, tranquilízate.-Dijo un espadachín que estaba cerca de la puerta.

Aquellas palabra me llegaron muy hondo, ver la cara malhumorada de Yuu-kun me alegó la tarde.

-Yuu-kun.-grite mientras me tiraba a sus brazos. Por un momento hasta él deseo cogerme, pero, al ver que cara ponían todos se dio la vuelta y se fue un poco avergonzado.

-Lillian Casterwill, quedas bajo vigilancia las 24 horas del día. Link te acompañará.

-Pero si te iba a decir la razón por la que he vuelto.-dije con ojos llorosos.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Es… que…. esto, me he quedado sin chocolate.-mi tristeza inundo toda la sala.

-Bueno ya está decidido, quedas bajo vigilancia junto a Allen Walker.


	2. Frecuentes Maletendidos

-Bueno ya está decidido, quedas bajo vigilancia junto a Allen Walker.

-Mucho gusto Allen-kun yo soy Lillian pero puedes llamarme Lily-chan.-dije entusiasmada. Con un apretón de manos vi todo su pasado asustándome y cayendo de rodillas pero sin soltar su mano, me salieron unas lágrimas.

-Has sufrido mucho Allen-kun y lo siento.

Después de unos minutos me tranquilice y me dirigí a mi antigua habitación que resultaba estar al lado que la de Allen. Link y Allen me siguieron, entre en mi habitación cogí una toalla y un vestido y de dirigí al baño.

-Bueno pues vamos a bañarnos.- les dije con una gran sonrisa, pero los dos se pusieron colorados.

-No creo que sea adecuado bañarnos con una dama.-dijo Link nervioso.

-Esta bien pero no espiéis.

Entre, me desnude y me metí en la bañera. Estuve un buen rato, hasta, que decidí salir. Cogí la toalla y me la coloque, pero, al salir pise un jabón y me resbale quedando el jabón a unos pocos metros de la entrada y yo tumbada en el suelo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-se pregunta Allen –Viene del baño-. Allen activó su inocencia y entro resbalándose con el jabón cayendo encima de mí.

-No entres Walker te matará.-dijo Link preocupado más por Walker que por el ruido escuchado antes.

Nuestra manos quedaron entrelazadas y nuestros rostros a unos centímetros de distancia, él se levantó deprisa pero al hacerlo se volvió a resbalar esta vez con el agua enjabonada tirándome a mi encima ya que me tenia cogida de la mano. En ese momento se me cayó la toalla y mi pelo rizado que al mojarse se quedó liso le cubría parte de la cara.

-Allen ¿podrías cerrar un momento los ojos?-dije avergonzada.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno… veras, Allen, es que estoy desnuda.- Y Allen ¿por qué has venido?, ¿no será para espiarme?

-No, es que escuche un ruido y pensaba que te había pasado algo.

-Si, resulta ser que cuando me iba a levantar se me cayó del cielo un ángel.

Al cerrar los ojos Allen cogí la toalla y me fui, Link se quedó atónito al ver que Allen seguía con vida pero yo no era como Lenalee había cambiado desde que conocí a aquel espadachín malhumorado con el que me peleaba siempre.

Al llegar la noche nos fuimos a dormir el problema era que en la habitación de Allen solo había 2 camas y no cabía una más.

-Bueno y ahora ¿como vamos a dormir?-dijo Link.

-Pues, ya que Allen y yo hemos intimado un poco en el baño dormiremos juntos.

-¿Y cómo pretendes dormir así?-preguntó Link irritado mientras se fijaba que solo llevaba un camisón de seda rosa casi transparente.

- Tranquilo Allen es un caballero y yo una dama no haremos nada indecente por la noche.-le tranquilice. Pero a pesar de todo Allen era el que más nervioso estaba.

Toda la noche estuve dando vueltas en la cama hasta que encontré una postura para dormir, tenía las piernas entrelazadas con las de Allen y las manos atadas a su cuello. A diferencia de Link y mío Allen no pego ojo en toda la noche debido a la situación, mejor dicho postura, en la que se encontraba. Cuando ya casi amaneció Allen consiguió dormir un poco pero Link lo despertó de un susto.

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¿Pero qué significa esto?, Walker, Casterwill despertad.-grtó Link alarmado. Mientras se fijaba que mi camisón se había subido dejando al descubierto unas bragas rosas y que Allen tenía su pantalón desbrochado.

-¡Ahhhhhh! Yo no he hecho nada, por favor tienes que creerme, no hice nada.-Gritaba Allen desesperado mientras con una mano se sujetaba el pantalón.

Nada más levantarme me vestí y me fui al comedor ya que mis tripas no dejaron de sonar en toda la noche, al llegar pedí un menú de cada, la gente se extrañó, pero, Jerry estaba encantado de que alguien más aparte de Allen comiese tanto. Cogí mis bandejas y me senté en una mesa donde a nadie se le ocurriría sentarse, en la mesa de Kanda. Todos se quedaron atónitos ante semejante escena, veían a una joven e indefensa chica como se acercaba al monstruo que todos temían. Deje mis bandejas encima de la mesa y me senté a su lado lo más cerca que pude para poder susurrarle algo al oído:

-Sashiburine (ha pasado mucho tiempo) Yuu-kun.

En ese momento se levantó y todos quedaron petrificados, en cambio, yo seguía sonriéndole como hace mucho tiempo atrás. Él sacó su espada y al instante me atravesó con ella, los que estaban petrificados se quedaron perplejitos dispuestos a saltar sobre él para pegarlo, en ese momento llegaron Allen y Link al comedor y se asustaron al ver semejante escena.

-Kanda es que ¿te has vuelto loco o qué?- Pregunta Allen al mismo tiempo que saca su espada.

-Tranquilo brote he habas, si ella dice quien es estará bien.

-Tranquilo Allen.- le dije sonriente-Estoy bien.- Yuu me harías el favor de guardar tu espada, bien sabes que curar una herida hecha por inocencia me cuesta más.

Al guardar Kanda su espada todos se acercaron para ver si estaba bien y contemplaron como se me curaba la herida.

-Puedes sentarte- me dice el malhumorado espadachín.

Después de dejar las bandejas me acerque a Yuu y le cogí de la mano pero él se me quedo con cara de:"en frente de gente no que no sé cómo reaccionar" (esta frase es de Saulen-kun, no es mía).

Arrastre a Yuu hasta la azotea que era el lugar más bonito que podía recordar de esta "cárcel" y le planté un beso en toda la boca dejándole sin palabras pero él me respondió de la misma forma. Al terminar me dijo aquellas palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar:

-No sabes por cuánto tiempo te he estado buscando.

-Y yo te estuve esperando todo este tiempo.-Por cierto Yuu, a ti no te molestaría que duerma en la misma cama que Allen ¿verdad?

-El brote de habas. Tsk. Duerme con quien quieras.-dijo enfadado.

-Venga no te enfades, era eso o dormir con Link y ese tío me da mal rollo.

-Que no estoy enf…-continuó el pero yo le corté con otro beso lo que hizo que se le fuera el enfado.

-Vámonos, seguro que Link me está buscando y no quiero tener que darle explicaciones.

-A pesar de no habernos visto en 7 años no has cambiado nada Yuu.

-Tu tampoco Alice.

-Oh, te has acordado de mi nombre, es lo más bonito que podías hacer, aunque para todos soy Lillian Casterwill , para ti siempre seré Alice Walker mejor dicho brote de trigo.

En el siguiente capítulo el pasado revelado.


	3. Pasado Revelado

-Oh, te has acordado de mi nombre, es lo más bonito que podías hacer, aunque para todos soy Lillian Casterwill , para ti siempre seré Alice Walker mejor dicho brote de trigo.

-Todavía me acuerdo del día en el que nos conocimos yo tenía 11 años y tú 12, acababas de ingresar en la orden y todavía no eras tan bueno con la espada así que tenias que entrenar y yo tenía que pulir mis habilidades de canto por lo que cantaba todo el día y eso era lo que más te molestaba. Hasta que un día me atravesaste con la espada igual que ahora y nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos algo en común.-Y decidimos esperar hasta ser mayores para expresar nuestros sentimientos.

-Yuu, si alguna vez me convierto en una amenaza, quiero que seas tú el que acabe con mi vida.

-Alice, ¿por qué cambiaste tu nombre?

-Porque me entere que el Noé que lleva Allen en su interior es mi padre.

-Lily-chan ¿dónde estás?-gritaban Allen y Link al mismo tiempo.

-Ya voy.

-Adiós Yuu nos vemos después.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras seguía recordando la sonrojada cara de Yuu al darle el primer beso, pensándolo bien este es el primer beso que nos damos, no has sido tan especial como se dice que es.

-¿Dónde has estado?-Pregunta Link.

-Por allí.

-Tenemos una misión.

-¿A dónde?

-A Francia.

Nos prepararnos para irnos, Komui nos dio el informe y nos fuimos directos a Francia. Gracias a mis poderes no tuve que saltar como una loca sobre el tren solo di un pequeño salto en cambio a Link y a Allen les costó un poco.

Llegamos a Francia en donde nos encontramos con Lenalee que había llegado hace unos minutos.

-Cuanto tiempo Lenalee.-saludé emocionada.

-Hola Lily, Allen, Link cuanto tiempo.

-¿A que estamos esperando?

-A que llegue Kanda.

-Seguro que llegara tarde como siempre.

-¿Por qué no nos adelantamos?-propuso Link

De repente apareció un enjambre de akumas la mayoría de nivel 3 y algunos de nivel 4.

-Watashi wa hana desu….-enpece a cantar y todos loa akumas de nivel 3 de destruyeron.-Supongo que no funciona también para los de nivel 4.

-No te preocupes solo hay 5 uno para cada uno.-dije.

-Pero si solo somos 4-reprocha Allen.

-No, Kanda está al caer.

-Inocencia, actívate-gritamos todos al mismo tiempo.

-Gravitashion.

-Noé-sama, dijo uno de los akumas.

-Te equivocas, bajo esta apariencia sigo siendo una exorcista.-dijo la Noé de mi interior.

En ese momento llegó Kanda que estuvo a punto de matarme si no llega a ser porque Allen se interpuso.

-Apártate, brote de habas.

-Bakkanda, esa Noé que ves ahí no es más que Lily.

-Ya lo sé, ella me pidió que si se convertía en una amenaza que la matara.

-Tú lo has dicho, solo si se convierte en una amenaza y de momento nos está ayudando.

Me sentía cada vez peor, cada vez más debilitada, estaba perdiendo el control y no sabía cómo decírselo a los demás. Al final logré articular una palabra.

-Huid….

No dejaba de llorar y llorar pero les seguía atacando por culpa del instinto asesino que tienen los Noes.

-Ella te necesita, Kanda.- dijo Lenalee.-Ve con ella.

Kanda se acercó hacia mí y me dio un beso lo que hizo que mi corazón latiera más deprisa que nunca y esa fue la mejor medicina para poner a dormir a mi Noé, el amor.

Proximo capitulo Un año despues.


	4. Un año despues en la cabaña del lago

Kanda se acercó hacia mí y me dio un beso lo que hizo que mi corazón latiera más deprisa que nunca y esa fue la mejor medicina para poner a dormir a mi Noé, el amor.

Mas o menos un año después de aquel trágico incidente, sigo estando bajo vigilancia las 24 horas del día, duermo abrazando a Allen que ya se va acostumbrando, en cambio Link todavía se queja de que utilizo poca ropa para dormir y desde lo del año pasado ya casi no hablo con Yuu, ni siquiera comemos juntos, sigue molesto conmigo pero espero que cambie de opinión después de mi fiesta de 18 años.

-Lenalee, como van los preparativos para la fiesta.

-Genial, espero que no tengamos que salir de misión ni nada.

-Si, yo también.

-Por cierto, has hablado ya con Kanda.

-No, todavía no, pero ahora mismo voy. –Estoy entusiasmada.-

Camine por el largo pasillo que se me hacia interminable hasta llegar a su puerta, me lo pensé varias veces antes de llamar y cuando lo hice justo delante mío apareció Kanda con su típica cara malhumorada pero yo le dedique una gran sonrisa aunque no sé por qué estaba muy nerviosa.

-Yuu, ¿iras a la fiesta?- Pregunte emocionada.

-No.

-¿Ni siquiera por mi?

El se quedó callado y se dirigió hacia la cafetería. Mientras que yo me fui a llorar en silencio en la azotea. Estaba lloviendo pero seguí allí ya que la lluvia borraba el rastro de lágrimas de mi cara. De repente, me empezó a doler el corazón como si toda mi vida hubiese pasado delante de mis ojos, apenas conseguí llegar a la habitación de Allen donde al verme mojada me puso su camisa encima y me llevo a la enfermería. Kanda que llego poco después le preguntó a Komui:

-¿Qué le pasa, Komui?-pregunta kanda casi desesperado.

-Resulta ser que su inocencia se está uniendo con su corazón y por eso que cada vez que siente una emoción muy fuerte le duele el corazón, y, si no conseguimos invertir el proceso la Lily que conocemos dejara de existir. Se convertirá en una especie de robot sin sentimientos.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?

-Tú tienes que estar a su lado ya que según Allen tú le provocaste un gran disgusto y puede que ella haya deseado no volver a sentir nunca más. Es por eso que si tú la haces volver a sentir querida puede que esto acabe. Ya sabes llévala a una escapada romántica y eso ya que pronto cumplirá 18 años, bueno tu sabes.

Yo me preparé la maleta y cuando estábamos listos nos fuimos a coger el tren que nos llevó a un pueblecito y desde ahí nos dirigimos hacia una casita que estaba un poco aislada de las demás, era blanca y al lado había un cristalino lago.

-Por fin llegamos.-dijo Yuu.

-Si, gracias por tu regalo adelantado.-le dije mientras me estiraba para poder rodear su cuello con mis brazos, pero me tropecé y nos caímos los 2 rodando al lago.

Yuu salió del agua y se quedó en la orilla mientras yo disfrutaba de la fresca agua, aunque no lo admitiese el también disfrutaba de unos días de paz y tranquilidad. A la hora de la cena intenté cocinar soba y aunque no me salió muy bien el se la comió sin decir ni una palabra. Lo malo es que no conseguí darle ningún beso en todo el día. Para ser la persona que he estado esperando durante 7 años para volver a verle no me demuestra mucho su cariño. Hasta la noche no me di cuenta de que solo había una cama grande de matrimonio y ese era el dilema.

-Vamos a dormir, Yuu.

Cuando se dio la vuelta se quedó petrificado y eso era muy raro en el ya que pocas cosas le sorprendían.

-¿Qué se supone que llevas puesto Alice?

-Pues, mi camisón, es lo que llevo siempre cuando duermo con Allen, aunque Link siempre me dice que no es adecuado.

-Además como vamos a dormir si solo hay una cama.

-No seas infantil ya somos mayorcitos como para dormir en la misma cama.

-Bueno, vete tú a dormir que ya iré yo más tarde.

Me acosté en la cama e intentaba no quedarme dormida hasta que llegase, pasaron 2 horas y no volvió yo ya estaba en el octavo mundo, Yuu volvió sobre la media noche, se quitó el cinturón y las botas y se tendió en la cama. Al sentir otra presencia en la cama me di la vuelta aun estando dormida y entrelace mis dedos entre su pelo suelto quedando yo encima de su pecho y con las piernas entrelazadas.

A la mañana siguiente Yuu se despertó antes pero al no querer despertarme ni se movió, al cabo de una hora intentó despertarme pero no lo logró. Acerco su rostro al mío y me dijo:

-Alice, despierta.

En ese momento abrí mis ojos grandes y rojos, y, al verle tan cerca mío le besé. El no se apartó enseguida pero lo hizo poco después para poder levantarse y preparar el desayuno.

-Alice, tu siempre duermes así.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que si duermes abrazado a Allen.

-Bueno, si, al principio estaba incomodo pero luego se acostumbró.-No te pongas celoso.-le dije mientras le cogía por detrás de la cintura apoyando mi cabeza en su espalda. –Sabes que te quiero.

Aventuras en la cabaña


	5. Aventuras en la cabaña

-Bueno, si, al principio estaba incomodo pero luego se acostumbró.-No te pongas celoso.-le dije mientras le cogía por detrás de la cintura apoyando mi cabeza en su espalda. –Sabes que te quiero.

Pero el no respondió, y, siguió cocinando mientras que yo me fui a dar un baño y pensando en cómo podía arreglar la situación. Al terminar salí del baño emocionada pensando en convencer a Yuu para que fuéramos a la feria de la que había oído hablar a los aldeanos antes de llegar. Me vestí deprisa y fui a buscarle pero él estaba entrenando junto al lago.

-Yuu, vamos a la feria.

Pero el me ignoró y siguió a lo suyo.

-Venga Yuu, todavía sigues enfadado, solo quiero que pasemos un día juntos, eso es todo.-Es que acaso ya no me quieres.-dije con ojos llorosos.

Kanda se quedó con una gota en la cabeza por el drama que estaba creando. Luego me miró y me dijo: no es eso.

-Entonces ¿Qué es?, nunca me demuestras que me quieres, es que acaso tengo que dar siempre el primer paso yo.-Con Allen es siempre tan fácil, él no tiene miedo a expresar sus sentimientos.

-Si tanto te gusta Allen ¿Por qué no te casas con él?-gritó Kanda.

-Bien si eso es lo que quieres.

Entonces me fui y al estar a unos metros más lejos me empezó a doler el corazón, cayendo luego de rodillas y no pudiendo respirar bien.

-Yuu…. me…. duele.-Es lo único que llegue a articular antes de desmayarme.

Nada mas oír esas palabras Yuu salió corriendo a socorrerme, cogiéndome en brazos y dejándome en la cama. Al despertarme oí una conversación por el teléfono, Kanda estaba hablando con Komui.

-Kanda ¿que es lo que has hecho?-Sabes que su estado es muy delicado-gritaba Komui al teléfono.-Tienes que disculparte en seguida.

-Vale, vale.

Luego se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de mí y se quedó mirándome, yo aun me sentía mal por lo que le dije antes por lo que me disculpé.

-Lo siento Yuu.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Soy yo el que lo siente y si tanto te hace ilusión (esto es lo más difícil que Kanda ha dicho en su vida) iré contigo a la feria.

-¿De verdad?, no veas lo feliz que me haces.

Me levante y nos fuimos, yo llevaba una mini falda, una camisa blanca y unas botas de tacón negro, en cambio, Yuu vestía como siempre. Le arrastre por todas las atracciones que me parecían interesantes hasta que llegamos a la montaña rusa pero él ya no se quiso montar, estaba tan mareado de dar vueltas y vueltas que hasta a mi me pareció que estaba más contento de lo normal.

-Yuu, hace mucho que te quiero decir esto pero no me atrevía. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- dije mientras le entregaba un anillo de juguete.

-¿A qué viene esto?, se supone que soy yo el que te lo tiene que pedir.

-Lo sé, pero si espero a que tú te decidas a pedírmelo me hare vieja.

Yuu se quedó con una gota en la cabeza, pero luego un poco avergonzado aceptó y me colocó el anillo en mi dedo ya que a él no le cabía. Esa noche llegué a casa dormida en la espalda de Yuu ya que tanta diversión me acabó agotando. Él me despertó suavemente para que me cambiara y me fuera a dormir pero yo no quería, solo deseaba estar a su lado para siempre. Poco después se tumbó también en la cama y yo que le había estado esperando me tiré encima de él sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Que hac…?-no llegó a decir por qué le tapé la boca con un beso.

Luego fui besándole la cara, el cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, mientras él intentaba alejarse de mi yo le besaba más y más, hasta, que vio que era imposible escapar y me siguió el juego. Empezó por besarme el cuello luego subió hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron, lo único que se escuchaba en aquel momento era el roce de nuestra piel y algunos gemidos que salían de nosotros provocados por la excitación de aquel momento. Era como si nos hubiéramos unido en un mismo ser, eso era lo que necesitaba de él una muestra de cariño, y, esa noche me dio más de una. AL acabar me quedé inmediatamente dormida sobre su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Al despertarme vi que la cama estaba vacía.

-Yuu, ¿Dónde estás?- pregunté preocupada. Pero nadie me respondió.

Proximo capitulo Perdida.


	6. Perdida

-Yuu, ¿Dónde estás?- pregunté preocupada. Pero nadie me respondió.

Me encontraba sola, igual de sola que cuando murió mi madre. Pero después de eso te conocí y mi mundo volvió a tener color hasta que te volviste a ir. Por eso me acuerdo de estas palabras que una vez una persona me dijo:

Yo te recuerdo

Yo te recuerdo,

Tú eres el hizo que mis sueños

Fueran verdad,

Hace algunos besos atrás.

Yo te recuerdo,

Tú eres el que dijo: "te quiero también,

¿Lo sabías?".

Aquellas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza durante toda la mañana y mi cara seguía estando roja por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no dejaba de pensar en lo que Yuu y yo habíamos hecho. Más tarde decidí no volver a pensar en eso, pero, a pesar de que mi cabeza dijese no mi corazón decía que si, tenía un conflicto interno entre mi corazón y ni cerebro y daba igual cual eligiese, ninguna era la correcta hasta no saber que reacción tendría Yuu, pero, el no estaba. Cabía la explicación de que el hubiese huido de mi, pero, cuando él hace algo lo hace bien y luego no se echa atrás.

Me levanté de la cama y me puse una de sus camisas ya que eran muy cómodas y salí hasta la orilla del lago. Me tumbé en la hierba y empecé a contar las nubes. (Se quedó dormida)

Pasaron varias horas, ya era por la tarde y él seguía sin aparecer. Cogí mi abrigo de exorcista y me fui a buscarle por el pueblo pero sin suerte, nadie le había visto pasar y él no es que pasara inadvertido, más bien destacaba entre la multitud.

Volví a casa decepcionada y un poco preocupada por el hecho de no encontrarlo. Lo más sorprendente fue que al entrar le vi esperándome al pie de la cama con cara de enfado.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?- dijo con tono furioso.

-Pues fui a buscarte como no volvías- Llevo esperándote todo el día y me preocupé. –Oh Yuu no me vuelvas a hacer esto.-le dije mientras corría a abrazarle.

El me acarició la cabeza como si fuese un gato en busca de perdón.

-Deja de llorar brote de trigo.

-Kanda hace tiempo que no me llamas así.

No sé porque pero esa noche dormí mas abrazada a él que nunca, en cambio, él casi no pego ojo en toda la noche debido a que le estaba "estrangulando". Antes del amanecer más o menos, Yuu consiguió zafarse de mis ataduras y se fue por la puerta sin hacer ni el mínimo ruido. Pero esta vez yo me desperté, cogí el abrigo, y, le seguí en silencio. Primero se paró a comprar algo de comida como si en casa no tuviésemos y luego se dirigió a una casa poco cuidada que resultaba ser un orfanato de niños discapacitados.

-Niños el tío Kanda os ha traído mas comida.- se oía desde el interior.

Esperé a que saliera y le dije en tono malvado:

-Así que tío Kanda, no sabía que tuvieses hijos y encima con otra mujer.- Mi tono cambió de malvado a triste. –Pero me alegra que hagas esto, por eso no te pasabas todo el tiempo conmigo. – Lo siento tanto.

-¿Como se lo cuentes a alguien te mato? – intentó amenazarme él.

-Jajaja, tranquilo soy una tumba.

-Mas bien diría que eres una tumba bastante habladora.- se mofo él.

-¿A qué viene eso Yuu? ¿Acaso tienes miedo que los del cuartel sepan que tienes un corazón?

-Buenas noches, exorcistas- dio la figura de entre los arbustos.

**Intermedio**

(A partir de aquí lo voy a contar en tercera persona ya que en primera me cuesta mucho, disculpen las molestias.)

Os voy a contar algunos detalles sobre las edades/y la nueva protagonista.

Edades:

Lenalee: 16/17.

Allen: 15/16.

Kanda: 18/19.

Lavi: 18/19.

Komui: 28/29.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nombre: Alice Walker (pero usa el de Lillian Casterwill debido a la muerte de su padre.)

Edad: 17/18.

Inocencia: canto celestial 90% y curación divina 87%.

Tipo: parasito, pero, debido a la curación divina come más o menos normal no como Allen.

Peso: 49Kg.

Altura: 169cm.

Raza: humana/Noé.

Familia: Allen Walker (primo pero él no lo sabe.)

**Fin del Intermedio**

-¡¿Conde del milenio?- dijo la rubia.

-Exacto mi querida apóstol.- dijo el conde.- Pero no estoy solo.

Desde donde se encontraban se venían llegar un montón de akumas, pero lo más extraño era que incluso el Conde sabia que un par de akumas no podía con ellos dos por eso trajo a Sheryl Kamelot con él.

En ese momento había empezado una guerra de la que el cuartel general no tenia ni idea y lo peor era que algo estaba a punto de suceder.

Proximo capitulo Despertar.


	7. Despertar

En ese momento había empezado una guerra de la que el cuartel general no tenía ni idea y lo peor era que algo estaba a punto de suceder.

Todo había pasado en un segundo. Destruyeron los akumas pero iban apareciendo muchos más, nunca se había visto una pelea tan devastadora, la ciudad estaba casi destruida pero los habitantes habían huido antes y los exorcistas estaban exhaustos.

Lily estaba a punto de lanzar su golpe más potente contra el Conde pero Sheryl se interpuso.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres seguir peleando?-No creo vayas a ganar puesto que tu compañero está a punto de morir.

- ¿Y crees que me voy a tragar eso, estas de coña? – dice Lily furiosa.

En ese momento Kanda se interpuso entre ella y Sheryl cortándola casi por la mitad, pero, ella esquivó el ataque.

-Yu ¿Qué te pasa?

-No puedo controlar mi cuerpo.-Huye rápido.

-Ni lo intentes exorcista, si huyes lo mato y si te quedas hare despertar tu Noé y no volverás a ver a este chico.- Da igual lo que elijas al final acabaré ganando un exorcista menos o un Noé mas.-dijo el Conde.

-¿Por qué haces esto Conde?- Yo solo quería que te olvidaras de mi y que me dejaras en paz de una vez.-dijo la asustada Lily.

-Nunca me olvidaré de ti Alice Walker ya que tu eres la elegida para matar al músico, solo tú puedes hacerlo y lo harás.

- Eso nunca va ha pasar, prefiero morir antes que matar a Allen, después de todo es el único familiar vivo que me queda.

-¿ Y vas a sacrificar la vida de este joven exorcista por la de un noé que os puede traicionar en cualquier momento?

-En eso somos iguales después de todo cuando mi noé despierte puede que mate y/o traiciones a la orden.- Pero no voy ha sacrificar a la única persona que puede acabar contigo.

-Tranqui…la brote de trigo…después de todo …mis heridas…se curan muy rápido.- mascullo Kanda.

-Como tu quiera.-dijo el Conde- hazlo Sheryl.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-resuena un grito por toda la aldea.

-¡Esta bien!- Pero, no le hagas daño.

-Tranquila yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.- Ahora despierta a tu noé.-dice el conde en plan victorioso.

"_Oh noé del olvido por favor despierta y prestame tu poder para poder proteger a quien amo."-resuena en la cabeza de Alice._

"_-O, asi que ahora me necesitas, pero, estas segura que esto es lo que deseas, después de todo soy un noé y puede que al final acabe matando a tus seres queridos, mejor dicho, que acabes matándolos."_

"_-Eso no me importa si puedo salvar a la persona que quiero-"_

"_-Bakka, después de todo si que nos parecemos en algo, y, puede que al final consigas salvar a quien quieres ya que yo no pude salvar a mi amor."_

-Yu, aunque no nos volvamos a ver , quiero decirte que te quie…ro._ – esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que su cuerpo cambiase, su pelo paso de dorado a marón oscuro creciéndole hasta la cintura y volviendose liso, sus ojos dorados y su piel gris además de las 7 estigmas de su frente._

-No, no dejes que te controle brote de trigo, tu eres mucho mas fuerte.-gritó Kanda "desesperado".

-Te equivocas exorcista yo ya no soy Alice ahora soy Mightra, la noé del olvido.- Pero tranquilo, dentro de nada te reuniras con ella.

En el próximo episodio ¿La muerte de Kanda?

Siento haber tardado tanto es que me quede en blanco y no sabia como continuar.

Gomenasai, gomenasai ….


	8. ¿La muerte de Kanda?

-Te equivocas exorcista yo ya no soy Alice ahora soy Mightra, la Noé del olvido.- Pero tranquilo, dentro de nada te reunirás con ella.

Mightra (se lee Maitora) iba a utilizar sus poderes para acabar de una vez por todas con Yu Kanda pero una voz en si cabeza se lo impedía haciéndole asomar algunas lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el Conde.

-Nada, es que quiero llevármelo a casa como recuerdo.- dice Mightra (Maitora) con ojos de cachorrito.

-Pero querida ¿no sería más simple matarlo ahora que luego?

-Perooooooooo, quiero tenerlo de mascota. –Además tienes que admitir que no está nada mal, hasta tiene su encanto.-solo le tenemos que quitar la inocencia y estará indefenso.

-Bueno, pero asegúrate de tenerlo vigilado.- dice Sherryl.

-Ok.

Pasó una semana y los del cuartel general s empezaban a preocupar ya que no Lily ni Kanda volvían, ni tampoco les llamaban.

-Lenalee ve a llamar a Allen os vais en una misión de reconocimiento.- dijo Komui.

-De acuerdo.

-Allen deja ya de comer que nos vamos a una misión.

-Ah, Lenalee déjame al menos acabarme este trozo de pan.

Allen y Lenalee llegaron a la villa que estaba a tan solo una hora de distancia viajando en tren. Llegaron a la casa pero sin pasar por el destrozado pueblo y vieron que todas sus cosas seguían allí, empezaron buscándolos por los alrededores y luego se dirigieron hacia el pueblo.

-Lenalee, mira el pueblo, esta todo destrozado, aquí hubo una gran pelea.- dijo Allen sorprendido.

-Tienes razón Allen, entonces Lily-chan y Kanda tienen que estar por aquí.

-¿Lily, Kanda donde están?- gritó Lenalee.

-Parece que no están, tenemos que volver a la orden y comunicárselo inmediatamente a Komui.

-De acuerdo, démonos prisa.

**En algún lugar del arca negra**

En una pequeña habitación en un extremo y mas enrevesado pasadizo se encontraba un joven esposado a la pared con una fuertes esposas, que ni siquiera el hombre más fuerte del mundo podría romperlas y menos aun aquel delicado pero fuerte chico. Se iba acercando una joven, de cabello cobrizo largo hasta mas debajo de la cintura, con ojos amarillos que pedían sangre y siete estigmas en la frente que eran característicos de su raza, llevando una bandeja de comida al joven exorcista que no había probado bocado en dos días. Ella se acerco a la puerta, caminando con una gracia que no parecía andar sino bailar mientras iba cambiando su aspecto por la de un humano. Llamó a la puerta con la punta del pie ya que la bandeja pesaba mucho y tenia las dos manos atrapadas. Su acción fue un poco estúpida ya que fue ella la que cerró con llave la habitación y aun seguía teniendo la llave en su bolsillo izquierdo.

-Que tonta soy.- pensó ella.

Dejó la bandeja en el suelo y abrió la puerta con una llave pequeña que parecía de oro.

-Buenos días Yu-kun.- Te traigo el desayuno. –dijo Mightra (Maitora) mientras se iba acercando más hacia él para dejarle la bandeja a su alcance.

-No me gusta que una escoria como tú me llame por mi nombre de pila.- gruñó Kanda.- ¿Y crees que venir con ese aspecto te va ayudar en algo, tu ya no eres ella deja de jugar?

-Eres muy malo Kanda, pero te voy a decir un secreto, Alice aun vive, vive dentro de mi igual que yo viví dentro de ella por estos 18 años.- Toma tu espada y mátame. Pero si me matas ella morirá conmigo ya que tu espada no es igual que la de Allen que solo exorciza.

Kanda se quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

-Pues se lo pediré a Moyashi.

-Eso no funcionará ya que yo le mataré antes.

-Bueno, él lo intentará con todas sus fuerzas después de saber que eres su prima.

-Pero lo mejor de esto es que no se lo podrás decir ya que te quedaras encerrado aquí para siempre.

Al día siguiente Road va caminando en dirección a la habitación de Mightra (Maitora) algo preocupada dado que le tiene que decir algo importante. Ella va vestida con su peculiar camisa blanca, falda morada, medias a rayas y unos zapatos negros. Al llegar a la habitación la abre deprisa y corriendo haciendo mucho ruido con la intención de despertar a Mightra pero esta ni se inmuta y sigue durmiendo como si nada.

-¡Despierta!- le grita Road al oído.- Kanda ha muerto.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeee?- se levanta gritando Mightra asustando a Road.

-Como lo has oído, Kanda ha muerto.- Me ha dicho un akuma que se lo encontró muerto después de intentar escapar del arca, según él estaba muy débil.

-No me lo creo. – Road tengo que llegar a la orden lo antes posible Kanda les va a contar que me he convertido en Noé.- dijo Mightra apresurándose en vestirse.

-Pero si esta muerto.-dijo Road.

-No, no lo está.

**Orden Oscura**

-Nii-san ya ha pasado un tiempo y siguen sin aparecer.-dijo Lenalee.

-Lo sé pero hemos rastreado la zona y nada, tenemos que aceptar que ha muerto.

-¿De verdad Komui, tú crees que han muerto?- dijo Allen incrédulo.

-No estoy seguro Allen, pero, de momento es lo único que podemos hacer.

Kanda iba tambaleándose intentando llegar lo antes posible a la orden con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Allen y Lenalee habían salido otra vez a patrullar para buscarles ya que no aceptaban que ellos dos estuviesen muertos, nada más salir cerca de la puerta se encontraron con Kanda.

-Kanda, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- pregunta Lenalee mientras corría a socorrerlo.

-¿Dónde está Lily?- ¿Está bien?-preguntó Allen

-Ella ahora es un…. Noé.- susurro Kanda con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-¡Queeeeee!- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

En el próximo episodio La verdad revelada.

Bueno este cap. me ha quedado mejor, voy mejorando pero aun me falta mucho camino por recorrer.

Arigatou por leerlo y prometo seguir mejorando.

Pleas dejen Reviews.


	9. La verdad revelada

-¡Queeeeee!- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ara? Parece que me han descubierto.- dice Mightra mientras salía por la puerta que le había dejado Road-tama.

-Lily, ¿Cómo es que te has dejado convertir en un Noé?- grita Allen furioso.

-En primer lugar mi nombre es Alice Walker, hija de Neah Walker, y no Lilliane Casterwill, ese nombre me lo inventé después de morir mi madre, y, en segundo lugar no me he dejado convertir en un Noé sino que esta muchacha lo hizo para salvar a Kanda y no le sirvió de nada ya que él va a morir aquí junto a sus dos compañeros.- explica Mightra en un tono amenazante.

**Intermedio**

Alice cuando ataca con inocencia utiliza 4 canciones:

Ataque: Paradide Lost (Ga-rei zero)

Defensa: Tower (vocaloid de Megurine Luka)

Purificar noes/ curar heridas/reconstruir inocencias: Hikari (Aoi Teshima)

Canción especial hace todo lo anterior: Migikata no Chou (es de vocaloid la canta Rin)

Cantando solo con la voz alcanza 100m a la redonda, utilizando un micrófono 500m y utilizando micrófono y amplificador 1000m.

**Fin del Intermedio**

-No te lo creas que no somos tan débiles, nuestra inocencias han conseguido su verdadero poder y casi estamos sincronizados con ella al 100%.- gritó Allen furioso.- Ademas tu solo eres una y nosotros somos dos.

-Jojojo, no te lo creas Allen Walker- dice el Conde mientras aparece en el cielo volando con Lero.

Empezaron a atacar los exorcistas, pero, les costaba bastante moverse ya que Mightra activó su campo gravitacional. Lenalee que era la única que se movia a la velocidad del sonido conseguía moverse mas rápido pero aun asi le costaba.

-¿Por qué le has hecho esto a Kanda?- ¿No se supone que le querías?- ¿Acaso te has olvidado de él, de todos?- grita Lenalee furiosa.

-¿Cómo puedes decir esto?- Yo nunca seria capaz de olvidarme de nadie y menos de Yu-kun – afirma Mightra mientras se toca la tripa.

Lenalee, que de inmediato se dio cuenta, se alejó de ella fingiendo estar herida, Allen que de inmediato notó su accion se retiró también.

-Nos vemos en otra ocasión exorcistas.- La próxima vez que nos veamos será en un pueblecito al oeste de Nottingham.

Al llegar al arca negra Mightra empezó a sentirse mal como si estuviese perdiendo el control sobre si misma.

-(¿Qué se supone que significa esto?- No me había pasado desde hace mucho, la ultima vez que me pasó fue cuando despertó mi primera inocencia justo cuando asesinaron a mi madre, y, ahora estoy luchando junto e esos asesinos. -¿Cómo he podido cambiar tanto?- se dijo para si misma.

"_Mightra tu nunca has sido mala solo querías salvar a tus seres queridos, pero no pudiste y ahora has matado al que yo mas quería y eso no te lo perdonaré nunca si al menos me dejaras libre él tendría una oportunidad de sobrevivir."_

"_Que mas da tu inocencia ya esta muerta."_

"_No, no lo esta y tu bien lo sabes solo tienes que cantar." _

-Mightra, ven dentro de nada mataremos a esos asquerosos exorciastas.

-Si, Road.

Mientras que Mightra se tomaba una siesta los noes y los exorcistas se preparaban para la inevitable guerra.

Allen se enfrentaba al Conde, Lenalee a Road, Lavi a Lulubell y Kanda que a pesar de estar herido estaba convencido de traerme de vuelta junto a los exorcistas. Aunque los noes se habían hecho mas fuertes los exorcistas también y estaban iguales. Lavi a pesar de saber que Lulubell era un noé nada mas verla dijo: ¡Strike!, en cambio estaba pensando en como vencer a Road sin tener que matarla.

Pasaron varios minutos y todos estaban ya agotados a diferencia de Allen y el Conde que parecía que no se iban a agotar nunca. El conde al ver que no podía vencerle formó en sus dos manos una bolas de materia oscura y los lanzó contra el joven albino, pero, el cuerpo de Mightra se movió solo y se interpuso, tanto el conde como los exorcistas se sorprendieron ante tal escena pero no se movieron i un centímetro de donde estaban.

-No puede ser.- dijo Allen incrédulo.- ¿Por qué?

Pero Mightra seguía sonriendo mientras era mandada hasta el fondo del océano a unos 3000m de profundidad. Solo Lenalee, que era la única que podía caminar sobre el agua, intentó llegar a ese lugar pero Road se interpuso.

Los noes se retiraron dejando a los exorcistas con una gran pena, y, esa fue la primera vez que alguien había visto a Kanda llorar.

Gracias al Conde el noé de Allen estaba a punto de despertar ya que su piel se había vuelto gris y sus amigos le llevaron rapiso a la orden, pero no había nada que hacer y le tuvieron que encadenar.


	10. 3 meses después

3 meses después

Kanda como todos loa meses viajaba hasta un pequeño pueblo, con un gran embarcadero que se encontraba al oeste de Nottingham, con un ramo de rosas rojas ya que eran las favoritas de su difunta prometida, las arrojaba al mar, se quedaba unos segundos y se iba de nuevo hacia la orden oscura, pero, este mes iba a ser diferente ya que cuando se iba se encontró con una joven damisela de dorados cabellos largos lisos y unos grandes ojos rojos. La joven llevaba un vestido blanco perla y unos zapatos rojos. Kanda al principio no se sorprendió pensando que era una alucinación, pero luego, vio que era real.

-Señor, no debería arrojar tan hermosas rosas al agua.-dijo la joven.

-Brote de trigo, ¿eres tú?- dijo Kanda.

-¿Brote de trigo?-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó la joven.

-Me refiero a ti.- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- dijo Kanda.

-No sé a lo que te refieres, yo no te conozco.- dijo la joven un poco asustada.- vete por favor.

-No me iré sin ti.- reclamó Kanda.

-Amanda, ¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo un campesino.

-No, nada.- Es que este chico dice que me conoce y que me valla con él.

-Vaya, así que por fin vienen a buscarte, pero no iras a ningún sitio.- dijo el campesino.

-Tsk, ¿así que la manteníais oculta aquí?-dijo Kanda en tono burlón.- Pero ha llegado el momento de que me la lleve.

Alrededor de ellos aparecieron cientos de akumas y Amanda se quedó sorprendida al ver como todo el poblado se convertía en horrendos monstruos que atacaban lo que para ella era un delicado muchacho.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- gritó Amanda mientras que de su cuerpo emanaba una luz de inocencia que hizo que todos los akumas se destruyeran. En ese momento Kanda se dio cuenta que en estos 6 meses desde su "muerte" sus poderes habían aumentado puede que incluso más que los de Allen.

Después de eso Alice, que ya había recuperado trozos de su pasado, y Kanda volvieron a la orden. Kanda habló con Komui antes para avisarle, pero, gracias a eso se corrió el rumor de que una nueva exorcista venia de camino y todos estaban entusiasmados. Habían preparado hasta una fiesta.

Primero entró Kanda con su típica mirada de disgusto ya que no le gustaba la gente ruidosa, y, luego entró Alice muy pegada a la espalda de Kanda. La gente se quedó en silencio ya que no podían verla muy bien y se iban acercando más y más, pero, como estaba Kanda tenían que tener mucho cuidado porque este podría haberlos pateado a todos en un segundo.

-Venga no te quedes allí.- le dijo Kanda- tenemos que ver a Komui.

Kanda se fue primero dejando a la pobre indefensa rodeada de buscadores y científicos que no tenían otra cosa que hacer más que acechar a la pobre y ya que Kanda se había ido ya no había nada que los parase, ellos querían preguntarle tantas cosas, pero, cuando se acercaron mas a ella una especie de escudo, como el que aparece cuando canta una canción de defensa, apareció y les electrocutó a todos dejándoles inconscientes. Aunque la pobre les había advertido era tanto el ruido que hacía que ninguno a parte de Kanda la había escuchado.

-Lo…siento- dijo Alice por lo bajo.

Kanda, que estaba a unos pocos metros de ella, se sentía un poco aliviado ya que no tuvo que intervenir. Al llegar al despacho de Komui este empezó a hacer preguntas:

-Vaya, el parecido es asombroso al de Alice.- dice Komui.

-Komui, soy yo Alice Walker.-dice la joven.

-Eso no puede ser, Alice Walker murió a manos del Conde del Milenio.

-Eso no es verdad, puede que recibí un golpe poderoso del Conde y que me mandó a las profundidades del océano, pero, no morí lo que pasó fue que la presión del agua era tan grande que utilice todos mis poderes de Noé y al final conseguí salir a la superficie, después todo lo tengo borroso, hasta que desperté en una cama.- explicó la joven.

-Eso tuvo que ser muy doloroso.

-Lo fue, incluso ahora recuerdo la presión del agua que no me dejaba salir a la superficie y ver la luz del día.

- Entiendo Alice, pero de todos modos tengo que llevarte con Heblaska para ver en qué estado están tus inocencias.

Mientras iban por los pasillos hasta Heblaska, Komui me hacía preguntas sobre lo que recordaba y yo le contestaba con toda sinceridad.

-Dime Alice, ¿has recuperado todos tus recuerdos ya?

-De hecho no, recuerdo gran parte pero todavía tengo trozos en blanco, como por ejemplo: no sé nada de mi familia, no me acuerdo de todos los exorcistas y ni siquiera sé como era antes, Kanda me ha dicho que yo era muy atrevida y alocada y que hacia todo lo que quería, y, que siempre conseguía todo lo que quería de todos menos de él. También me dijo que me llevaba muy bien con un chico llamado Moyashi.-cuenta Alice.

-Jajaja, ¿te refieres a Allen Walker?- preguntó Komui.

-Sí, Allen Walker, no recuerdo nada de él, es como si me hubieran borrado esos recuerdos a conciencia.

-Eso es extraño.

Heblaska me cogió con sus brazos y empezó la sincronización.

-8…16….35….58….64….72….81….95….más de 100.- Su inocencia ha llegado a la altura del de un general y pronto será mucho más poderosa y no solo eso sus dos inocencias se han unido en una sola.

- Omedeto pronto serás un general.-agregó komui.

-Gracias, pero creo que fue gracias al Conde que logré sincronizarme tanto con la inocencia, si no fuera porque me mandó al fondo del océano seguiría con mi 89% de sincronización.

-(¿En que estaba pensando el Conde cuando lo hizo?)-pensó Komui.

-Pr cierto, donde esta Allen, no le he visto todavía.

-Después de la lucha contra el Conde, en donde el Noé de Allen estuvo a punto de despertar, Leverrier lo encadenó junto a Timcampy con una celda.-explicó Komui.

-Tengo que ir a verlo, cuanto más estoy sin volver s ver su cara más me olvido de él.- dijo Alice preocupada.

-Por cierto Alice, ¿Cuándo le vas a decir a Kanda lo del bebé?- se insinuó Komui con entusiasmo.

-¿Qué?, ¡¿Cuándo te has dado cuenta? ¡

-Nada más ver como tu inocencia te protegía sola gracias a que esperas que una nueva vida nazca.

-Por favor no se lo cuentes a Yuu.- Quiero decírselo yo misma.

-No se lo diré pero tienes que decírselo cuanto antes, ya que desde que desapareciste en el fondo del océano él se ha vuelto más bruto y arrogante.- Espero que esta noticia le alegre un poco, y, seguro que tu regreso también.

-Estoy muy feliz de haber vuelto, os echaba tanto de menos.- dijo Alice entre lágrimas.

Después de eso Alice se fue en busca de Kanda para darle la buena noticia, pero mientras iba camino de la habitación del espadachín un montón de perdonas iban dándole la enhorabuena como si todos hubiesen escuchado la conversación que tuvieron Alice y Komui.

-(¿Por qué me felicitaran todos?- Sera que ya lo saben todos, si apenas han pasado unos minutos desde que hablé con Komui. - ¿No será que ese bocazas se lo habrá contado a todo el que pasaba por delante de él?- como sea así tendré que matarle a él y a todos los que lo saben para que no se lo digan a Kanda, bueno matarles no, solo encerarles para que me den tiempo a que yo se lo diga.)- todos estos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de Alice mientras se acercaba mas a la habitación de Kanda.

Toc, toc se escucha en la puerta de su amor mientras que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más poniéndose más nerviosa y subiéndole la temperatura. Ella entró de forma silenciosa casi con timidez, pero, no había nadie la habitación estaba vacía solo adornada con una flor de loto a la que se le iban cayendo los pétalos, Kanda se encontraba en la ducha se oía el agua correr, pero, Alice no quiso interrumpirlo y se tumbó en la cama a esperarle. Al cabo de media hora él salió del baño cubierto solo por la toalla, y, observó la imagen una joven doncella que parecía haber descendido del cielo solo para dormir en su cama. Nada mas vestirse se fue en dirección al despacho de Komui para una nueva misión.

-Enhorabuena Kanda.

-¿A que te refieres Komui?- ¿Y que hace Lavi aquí? - ¿No se supone que ya que está de vuelta el brote de trigo iría con ella?

-No, necesito que ella descanse por un largo tiempo.

-Entonces prefiero ir solo.- (¿A que se referirá con un largo tiempo de descanso?)- pensó él.

-No seas así Kanda, tienes que ser más positivo ya que dentro de nada habrá algo que celebrar.- dijo Lavi.

-¿A qué te refieres bakkausagi?

-Nada, nada son cosas mias.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Kanda:

-¿Yu-kun?- Vaya parece que no esta que.- se dice para sí misma.

Omake

-Lenalee, tu sabes muy bien que estoy esperando un hijo, pero, todavía no se qué nombre ponerle.

-No sé, eso lo tendrás que discutir con Kanda.

-Si, pero seguro que para él cualquier nombre le vale y yo quiero un nombre bonito.

-Bueno, si es chico por qué no lo llamas como Kanda, y, si es niña pues podrías llamarla Yukiko o como su tía Lena.

-A Kanda no le haría gracia oír todos los días su nombre aunque se refiriesen a chico, y Lena, si tanto quieres que alguien más tenga tu nombre porque no empiezas por decirle a Komui que estas saliendo con Allen.

-Lenalee está saliendo con quien.- interrumpe Komui con cara diabólica.

-No, nada Komui no te preocupes.

Fin del omake


	11. Navidad y año nuevo con sorpresa

Cuando Kanda y Lavi volvieron a la orden de su misión el espadachín estaba muy molesto ya que Lavi no había dejado de hablar en todo el camino, y, Kanda lo único que quería era un poco de paz. Él se fue rápido a su habitación pero cuando llegó vio que Alice le estaba esperando.

-Yuu-kun, te estaba esperando, llevo mucho tiempo queriendo decírtelo pero no he encontrado la ocasión.- Yu, estoy… esperando un hijo, un hijo tuyo y mío.- dice mientras le coge la mano para colocarla en su tripa. El espadachín al instante nota que su tripa había crecido.

Kanda se queda en silencio por unos segundos como si le costara similar toda esa información de golpe.

-(Por eso bakkausagi y Komui estaban tan raros.)- pensó él.

-¿Y bien Yuu?- ¿Qué piensas?

-Pienso que es una locura traer una vida a este mundo de muerte y destrucción, pero, si tú quieres tenerlo lo cuidaremos juntos. – dijo con la cara un poco roja.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces. –Bueno, me tengo que ir, Komui me ha dicho que cure a Allen ya que mi inocencia ha llegado al 100% se supone que no me costara mucho.

-Ten cuidado, ya que ahora tienes que cuidar de los dos.

Alice fue caminado por los pasillos con mera rapidez ya que quería volver a ver a Allen lo antes posible, cuando llegó se acerco a él lo máximo posible, activé mi inocencia al máximo para dormir a su Noé lo antes posible y que no le haga daño. Sus poderes como siempre funcionaron a la perfección y Allen recuperó su tono blanquecino de piel. La que más contenta estaba de que él hubiese vuelto fue su "novia", (lo pongo así por que Komui aun no lo sabe) Lenalee, que salió corriendo nada más verle a abrazarle.

-Me alegro mucho de que estés de vuelta.- dijo Lavi.

-Bienvenido Allen.- dijeron todos en grupo.

Kanda nada más verle sintió un poco de alivio de que Moyashi estuviese de vuelta pero como de costumbre solo dijo su típico: Tch…

-Kanda, me he enterado de que pronto te va a visitar la cigüeña.- dijo Allen en tono burlón.- Espero que cuides bien de Alice, sino, su tono cambia ahora a perverso cono el de Komui cuando inventa algo, te cortare ese pelo y se lo venderé a los viejos.

-Que pasa Moyashi, acabas de volver y ya quieres pelea.- dice mientras saca su espada.

-Ya basta los dos.- gritó Alice.- Allen, deberías comer e irte a descansar y tu Yu-kun deberías portarte mejor con él que ya sois mayorcitos.

-Vaaale.- dicen al unísono.

-Que bien lo haces Alice-chan, seguro que serás una gran mamá.- dice Lenalee con brillo en los ojos.

-Gracias, pero no es para tanto, es que estos dos siempre se están peleando, pero, en el fondo se llevan muy bien.

-No es verdad.- se escucha a lo lejos.

Y así siguieron pasando los meses, y, llegaba el invierno. La tripa de Alice había crecido mucho. Sus compañeros de la orden no la dejaban hacer nada y ella añoraba los días en los que salía con Yu en misiones peligrosas de las que volvía ilesa. Se acercaba la navidad y también el cumpleaños de su primo Allen y ella intentaba prepararlo todo, pero, cada vez que cogía algo aparecía una persona de la nada y se la quitaba de las manos diciendo: debes descansar, o, falta poco para que nazca y no tienes que hacer esfuerzos, y, eso la cabreaba mucho. Incluso Kanda la trataba como una muñeca de porcelana. Kanda, como de costumbre se estaba entrenando, y lo hizo así por varias horas.

-Yu, deberías de tomarte un descanso ya llevas mucho tiempo entrenando, además, debes ayudar para preparar la fiesta a tiempo.

-Tch, eso no me interesa.

-Pero, es una vez al año deberías disfrutar con todos.- Incluso yo estoy ayudando, y, si no vienes decorare la parte más alta del comedor.- Y quien sabe lo que podría ocurrirme como no tengo a nadie ayudándome.

-Te gusta ponérmelo difícil, eh, brote de trigo.

-Yu, ven rápido.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice mientras sale corriendo.

-Nada es solo que me ha dado una patadita.- Parece que ella también quiere celebrarlo tanto como yo.- dice sonriente -¿Qué pasa Yu?- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-Pensaba que te había ocurrido algo malo.- dice casi susurrándolo.

-Lo siento.

En Nochebuena las chicas de la orden organizaron un concurso para ver quién era el más astuto.

-Escuchadme todos, hemos organizado un concurso para divertirnos un poco.- dice Lenalee.

-Os daremos una pista y el primero que encuentre el objeto gana.- dice Alice.- Pero, atención tanto como los que pierdan como los que no participen tendrán que estar una semana entera vestidos de chica con peluca y maquillaje y se pasearan por toda la orden.

-El ganador podrá elegir a una de nosotras para recibir un beso.- Y, una semana de descanso. –dice Lenalee.

-Atención la pista es: Familia.- dice Alice. Y, nada de peleas sino seréis descalificados.

-Start.- grita Lenalee.

Nada mas oír la señal todos salieron corriendo en busca del dichoso objeto ya que a nadie le gustaría vestirse de chica durante una semana y menos a Kanda que con solo imaginarse con vestido le daban arcadas.

En realidad el juego era solo una broma de las chicas, y, mientras ellas disfrutaban del banquete todos los hombres de la orden seguían buscando el dichoso objeto.

-Ah, donde estará.- dice Allen preocupado mientras entra en la única habitación en la que ninguno se atrevería a entrar, la habitación de Kanda.

Allen abre el segundo cajón ya que el primero estaba cerrado y encuentra un anillo con una nota al lado: "Felicidades, has ganado". Allen muy sigiloso salió de la habitación de Kanda y fue en dirección al comedor. Justo antes de entrar se encuentra con la persona mencionada antes y este le dice:

-Se que lo tienes Moyashi, así que dámelo.- dice enfadado.- Mi orgullo no me permite que todo el mundo me vea vestido de mujer.

-Si claro, como si a mí me apeteciera que me vean con un vestido.

Allen corre directo hacia Kanda y este le intenta coger, pero tropieza y cae al suelo. Las chicas al oír el ruido salen a ver qué ha pasado y ven a Kanda tumbado en el suelo con Allen encima.

-Allen-kun… no me lo puedo creer.

-Ah, Lenalee no es lo que parece.

La competencia había acabado y todos menos Allen tendrían que llevar un vestido y peluca por una semana. Las navidades las pasaron tranquila y no hubo peleas solo Lavi que estaba presumiendo de su vestido pero nadie le hizo caso ya que todos estaban muy avergonzados, hasta Komui y Bookman llevaban vestido pero tenían que sufrir en silencio. Dos días más tarde el inspector Leverrier vino a hacer una inspección. Aparte de Allen todos llevaban vestidos, pelucas y maquillaje y Leverrier no sabía qué hacer pensaba que todos se habían vuelto locos.

-Komui, ¿que significa esto? ¿Por qué todos lleváis vestidos?

-Es porque hemos perdido el concurso de las chicas.

De repente por la puerta aparece Link, con un vestido amarillo chillón que resaltaba sus ojos, junto a Allen que parecía el único normal de toda la orden.

-No puede ser, tú también Link.

-Lo siento señor yo también perdí.

Leverrier se fue un poco enfadado pero no se comparaba con el enfado de Kanda de tener que llevar un vestido, que a pesar de quedarle muy bien le parecía incomodo.

Había pasado una semana y los chicos de la orden estaban muy contentos de poder volver a lucir sus uniformes. Kanda nada mas recuperar sus pantalones saló en una misión solo ya que Alice no podía salir, y esa es la decima misión que ella se perdió, pero en su lugar fue Miranda que iba un poco asustada debido a que Kanda le daba un poco de miedo. La mas decepcionada de la partida de Kanda y Miranda fue Alice ya que estos dos se fueron justo un dia antes de Nochevieja.

-Tened cuidado.- dice Alice.

-Tú también.- dice Miranda.

Mientras que nadie vigilaba a Alice ella se escabullo por la puerta de atrás, solo se había ido un momento a la ciudad, ya que estar encerado tanto tiempo en la orden volvía loco a cualquiera.

-Ay, por fin he salido de esa "cárcel".- Ahora que lo pienso, este pueblo es muy bonito, me gustaría comprar una casa y vivir junto a Yu y nuestra hija, pero, a él no le gustaría ya que yo no sé preparar soba.- piensa ella.

Mientras tanto Lenalee estaba buscando a Alice por toda la orden, y, como no la encontró bajo al pueblo.

-Alice, me has asustado, no deberías salir así sin avisar a nadie puede ser peligroso.- la regaña Lenalee.

-Lo siento Lenalee, pero no aguantaba estar más encerada.

-Sabes que es peligroso, Alice en tu estado no deberías…

-¡No estoy invalida!- Estoy embarazada, y puedo hacer todo como quiera.- Entiendo que debo tener cuidado, pero puedo cuidar de mi misma.

Nada más terminar esas palabras notó que debajo de ella había aparecido un charco y empezaron las contracciones.

-Lenalee, ya viene.- dice agonizando.

-Inocencia activada.- Yo te llevo, Alice.

-Gracias.

La joven china la cogió en brazos y activó su inocencia, a pesar del esfuerzo consiguió llegar con Alice a la orden en donde fue atendida inmediatamente por las enfermeras, mientras que algunos exorcistas, científicos y buscadores más cercanos a ella esperaban fuera.

La espera se hacía eterna y todos se ponían cada vez más nerviosos. Komui intentó contactar con Kanda y Miranda para que se dieran prisa pero sus golems habían sido destruidos en la batalla.

Ya eran las 11 de la noche de nochevieja y la bebé estaba en brazos de su madre, todos se reunieron alrededor suyo para poder verla, ella tenía el pelo de su padre negro azulado y los ojos como su madre, la tierna niña miraba alrededor con mucha curiosidad y todos le sonreían.

-¿Cómo la vas a llamar?

-Yuki Kanda.

-¡BIENVENIDA YUKI!- gritan todos.

La niña responde aplaudiendo con sus diminutas manos.

A la mañana siguiente Komui fue a visitar a la mamá.

-Buenos días Alice-san, Yuki-chan.- ¿Cómo están?

-Buenos días Komui, estamos bien.

-Alice, lo malo es que justo cuando Yuki-chan nacía Heblaska sintió una energía como si ella fuese compatible con una de las inocencias que tiene.- Así que me gustaría comprobarlo. – Tú sabes muy bien que si Yuki-chan no es compatible no podrá vivir en la orden.

-Lo sé.

Al cabo de varios minutos llegaron Kanda y Miranda con la inocencia, por las heridas que traían había sido muy duro conseguirla. Alice estaba ya de nuevo con su uniforme de exorcista y su radiante cabello llevando en brazos a su pequeña Yuki mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Heblaska.

-No le vas ha hacer daño, ¿verdad?

-No solo la voy a examinar.- Heblaska se queda un rato examinándola y si tenia algún poder.- Lo que yo pensaba, Yuki-chan es compatible con la inocencia, será una exorcista igual que sus padres.

Mientras Alice volvia a su cuarto vió que al otro lado del pasillo se encontraba Miranda hablando con Krory, y, se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de Yu.

-Yu, tengo una sorpresa para ti.- Saluda a la pequeña Yuki-chan.- dice Alice mientras coloca a la pequeña en sus brazos.- ¿A que es muy mona? Se parece mucho a ti.

Kanda se quedó sorprendido con lo frágil que era Yuki y la sostuvo con cuidado temiendo un poco hacerle daño, pero, la niña nada mas saber que no estaba en los brazos de su madre no lloró, sino empezó a reir muy feliz.

-Se va ha llamar Yuki, si a ti no te importa.- Yu, Yu, ¿estas bien?.

-Si, esta bien llamala como quieras.

-Jo, Kanda, parecía que estabas en otro mundo.- De ahora en adelante tendras que ser mas amable y sonreir mas ya que ella imitara todo lo que hagamos.

En el próximo capitulo La infancia de Yuki.


	12. La infancia de Yuki

Siento mucho no haber actualizado hasta ahora pero he estado muy liada. Espero que os guste este capítulo:

Han pasado 7 meses desde año nuevo y se encontraban a principios de Junio lo que era una mala noticia ya que se acercaba el cumpleaños de Kanda. La mayoría pensaba que él había cambiado ya que se le veía más "cariñoso" pero solo con Alice y Yuki.

Alice había dejado un momento a Yuki con Yu mientras este entrenaba y ella se iba por el biberón.

-Yu, cuida de Yuki-chan un momento ahora vuelvo.

Aunque Alice había tardado solo 5 minutos en volver, Kanda estaba tan metido en su entrenamiento que ni se fijo que la niña había desaparecido.

-¡Yu Kanda se puede saber donde esta Yuki!- grita Alice enfadada.- No se supone que debías vigilarla.- ¿Cómo has podido perder a tu hija?, eso es muy irresponsable por tu parte.- Hay que buscarla, se puede hacer daño.

-Lo siento.

-Yuki, ¿Dónde estás?

Mientras tanto Yuki se encontraba con Heblaska y esta le entregaba su inocencia que era una pequeña espada de color rojo llamada Mingatta. Yuki nada más tocar la inocencia creció de forma repentina hasta la edad de unos 5 años aproximadamente. Al ocurrir esa "evolución" todas las inocencias reaccionaron lo que izo que los exorcistas se alarmaran penando que el Conde había encontrado el corazón y por eso todas las inocencias estaban temblando.

-Inocencia actívate… canto celestial.- Komui, algo está pasando con la inocencia, esta como temblando, ve a ver inmediatamente a Heblaska, yo voy de camino.- dice Alice.

La primera en llegar fue Alice quien fue la que encontró a la ya crecida Yuki sonriéndole como si nada. Alice incapaz de decir nada (eso es muy raro en ella ya que no se calla ni debajo del agua) solo se quedó mirándola un rato hasta que fue Heblaska la primera en hablar.

-Alice-san, no te asustes, ella es Yuki.- Le di su inocencia y esta hizo que creciera.- dijo Heblaska.

-Que no me asuste, ¿Qué intentas decirme?- ¡Que deje a mi hija convertirse en exorcista desde tan pequeña y que tenga que vivir día a día teniendo que matar!- dice mientras llora.- ¿Qué clase se madre seria si dejara que mi hija arriesgara su vida solo para vencer al Conde del Milenio?

-Tranquilízate Alice, estas asustando a Yuki.- dice Komui mientras se iba acercando a ella.- Yo le he dicho a Heblaska que le de las espada a Yuki, pensaba que algo como esto podría suceder pero no te lo dije para que no te enfadaras.

-¿Y cómo crees que estoy ahora?

-De momento deja que Kanda la entrene, no tendrá que salir en misiones de momento y si sale ira contigo o con él.

-¡Que!, ¿él también lo sabía?, se va a enterar cuando le pille.

-Ocasa.- se escucha la fuerte voz de la niña.- ¿Vas a pegar a otosan?-Quiero ver a mi otosan.- dice alegre la niña.

-Vale.- le responde la madre con una sonrisa en los labios.

Alice coge en brazos a la niña y se va un poco enfadada pero siguió sonriendo hasta llegar donde estaba Kanda, luego le echó una mirada asesina sin que Yuki lo notara, y paso de largo yéndose a donde se encontraban las chicas.

-¿¡Alice, que ha pasado!- ¿Cómo es que Yuki ha crecido tan rápido?- pregunta Miranda.

-Es culpa de su inocencia, nada más tocarla hizo que creciera.- explica Alice.- Bueno chicas dejando eso de lado, vámonos de compras, Yuki no tiene nada que ponerse y lo apuntaremos todo en la cuenta de Komui.

-Alice, no creo que mi hermano este de acuerdo con eso.- dice Lenalee.

-Tranquila Lenalee, Komui no tiene nada que objetar.

-Va-vale.

-¡De acuerdo!- gritan todas incluida Yuki.

-Ah, que mona y suave eres.- dice Lenalee mientras se frota con su mejilla.

-Si…- dice Alice con una gota en la cabeza.

Se pasearon por todo el pueblo de tienda en tienda y al final de la tarde se pararon a descansar y tomar algo.

-Yuki, ¿te gusta lo que te ha comprado la tía Lena?

-Si.

-Hemos comprado mucho, espero que Yu no se enfade, ya sabéis como es él dirá que no necesitamos tantas cosas y luego se ira de la habitación enfadado.- dice Alice.

-Si es típico de él.- afirma Lenalee.

En la noche.

Todos estaban ya durmiendo excepto la rama científica que todavía tenía trabajo. Lenalee se había escabullido de du habitación para dormir con Allen, Lavi soñaba con pandas, Yuki estaba durmiendo junto a un gran osito en su habitación, Kanda incluso durmiendo soñaba con el entrenamiento y a Alice la había invadido una de las más horribles pesadillas:

Se encontraba ella sola en toda la orden corriendo de un lado para otro en busca de alguien para no sentirse sola pero no había nadie, la orden estaba vacía. Alice gritaba y suplicaba que alguien viniera a salvarla de su oscuridad pero nadie apareció, entonces se quedó acurrucada en una esquina llorando hasta que alguien respondió a sus llamadas, era el Conde del milenio, parecía mucho más amable y ya no tenía esa sed de sangre en sus ojos. Él le extendió una mano y Alice la aceptó llevándola a ver horribles escenas de toda la gente de la orden asesinada por una chica que resultaba ser ella. Acto después de presenciar aquellas horribles escenas se despertó asustada. Se levanto de la cama y salió a dar un paseo para ver si se podía calmar. Pasó por la cafetería y vio a Allen tomando un aperitivo a media noche, pero, no se acercó a saludarle. Mientras subía las frías escaleras iba recordando el momento en el que se convirtió en noé suplicando desde el fondo de su corazón que eso no volviese a pasar.

Al día siguiente Kanda se despertó y vio que Alice no estaba, pensó que ella se había ido a dormir con Yuki, pero, en su habitación no estaba. Se vistió y fue a la cafetería por si había ido a desayunar pero tampoco estaba allí, Kanda se empezó a preocupar un poco vale que Alice tuviera ya 19 años y podía cuidarse sola, pero, desaparecer así como así no era propio de ella.

Nadie sabía dónde estaba, pero, había una personita en particular que intuía su localización, pero al ser la más pequeña nadie se lo preguntó. (¿Por qué los mayores piensan que siempre tienen razón y nunca se molestan con contar con los más pequeños?)

Yuki se había despertado con todo el ruido que había, y, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su madre. Ella no se guiaba solo se dejaba llevar ya que no conocía mucho el lugar, hasta que llegó a unas escaleras que llevaban hacia una torre. Las subió deprisa para ver lo que había en la cima y se encontró con su madre que se había quedado dormida allí.

-Mamá.

-Oh… Yuki ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

-Ya es de día, y tengo hambre.- Papá te estaba buscando.

Alice cogió en brazos a su hija y se fueron las dos a cambiarse ya que todavía seguían en pijama. Mientras desayunaba con los demás se dio cuenta que Kanda no estaba, luego Lenalee le explicó que su hermano le mandó a recoger a una nueva exorcista y que regresaría pronto.

Mientras tanto….

-Hola, ¿eres tú el exorcista que viene a buscarme?

-Si, soy Yu Kanda.

-Yo soy Amanda Vatker, mucho gusto.- ¿Puedo llamarte Yu?

-No.- Vamos.

-Vale."_Que guapo es, espero que no tenga novia".-_Pensó ella.

-"Que plasta fue Komui, mira que enviarme a hacer esta tontería".- Pensó Kanda.

Al llegar no tuvieron ningún problema para entrar ya que la puerta los dejó pasar. Algunos exorcistas se reunieron en la entrada para saludarla mientras que Kanda se fue a desayunar ya que no le dejaron antes.

Intermedio

Edades:

Allen: 17.

Alice: 19.

Lenalee: 18.

Lavi: 19

Kanda: 19 casi 20(faltan algunos días)

Miranda: 24

Krory: 23.

Komui: 29.

Timothy: 11.

Yuki: 5

Ficha exorcista

Nombre: Amanda Vatker.

Edad: 18

Inocencia: Sahow.

Tipo: equipo.

Sincronización: 80%

Fin del intermedio

-Hola, soy Amanda Vatker.

-Yo soy Allen Walker.

-Hola, soy Lenalee Lee y ella es Yuki Kanda.

-Yo soy Alice Walker.

-Yo soy Miranda Lotto.

-Yo, Arystar Krory.

-Strike!- Yo soy Lavi encantado preciosa.

-Yo no tengo nombre puedes llamarme Bookman.

-"_Allen y Alice Walker podrían ser hermanos, pero no se parecen en nada, quizá estén casados".- "Yuki Kanda, no será la hija de Kanda, o puede ser que es su hermana. Tengo que averiguarlo".- pensó Amanda. _

_-_Que niña más linda ¿Quién es el padre?

-Yu Kanda.- Responde la niña.

-A, entonces tú debes ser la madre.

-No, yo soy su tía quiero decir, como aquí somos como una gran familia.- Bienvenida a la familia.- Soy la hermana del supervisor Komui Lee te acompañaré hacia donde se encuentra su despacho.

-Gracia Lenalee.

-Nos vemos después Kanda.- grita ella.

Alice observa con recelo a la recién llegada, ya que a pesar de estar a punto de casarse con Kanda sentía que podría perderlo frente a una chica más joven.

-¿Te pasa algo, Alice?- pregunta Miranda.

-No, es solo que la nueva es muy cariñosa con Yu.

-Ah, Alice esta celosa.- grita Lavi.

-No es verdad.

-Mamá, ¿Qué son los celos?- pregunta Yuki.

-Es cuando te sientes insegura de algo.- responde la madre.

-¿Y tu es estas insegura?- Papá nunca haría nada malo.

-Si, lo sé.- Lo que me preocupa es la chica nueva.- Yuki, tú podrías vigilarla de vez en cuando.

-De acuerdo mamá, si eso te hace sentir menos insegura.

-Alice, no creo que sea bueno meter a la niña en esto.- dice Allen preocupado.- Kanda no es de esos que se enamoran fácilmente. – Yo al principio pensaba que no tenía corazón y que era más frio que el hielo, pero, resulta que no es así.

-Allen, no te metas o le diré a Komui lo de Lenalee.

-Eso no es justo, me estás haciendo chantaje.

-Tranquilo Allen ya lo sabe todo el mundo, que tal si vamos a entrenar un rato.- le tranquiliza Lavi.

-Vale.

Todos se fueron a la sala de entrenamiento a mejorar sus técnicas porque una cosa era depender siempre de la inocencia y otra defenderse cuerpo a cuerpo. Como siempre Kanda iba ganado, había derrotado ya a casi todos solo quedaban algunos entre ellos estaba Alice.

-¿Que pasa, porque soy una chica no vas a pegarme?- preguntó ella.

-Si.

Alice corrió hacia él y le pegó un puñetazo, pero, era demasiado débil así que Kanda puso pararlo con el menor esfuerzo.

-Así pretendes ganarme, general Walker.- Tienes menos fuerza que el moyashi.- se burló Kanda de ella.

-A si, puede que mis ataques sean débiles sin la inocencia, pero, aparte de que puedo luchar durante horas sin cansarme nadie ha logrado tocarme en una pelea.

-Animo mamá, animo papá.- gritó Yuki.

Siguieron así una media hora hasta que Alice tropezó y se cayeron los dos al suelo, el duelo había quedado en empate.

En el próximo capítulo: El cumpleaños desastroso de Kanda.


End file.
